


Turbulence

by so_Scandalous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Furry, Futanari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_Scandalous/pseuds/so_Scandalous
Summary: She's like the wind: she shows up unannounced, knocks over your stuff, and does what she wants without consulting you.





	Turbulence

“Give me just one minute,” Tails said. He squinted through his magnifying goggles at a bolt on the microengine assembly on his workbench. “I think I've figured out a way to reduce friction on the microturbines responsible for secondary air pressurization in--”

“Look, Shorty.” Wave slammed her hand down between Tails and his work, making Tails jump. “I don't have all day, so as much as I love correcting your theories about Extreme Gear, I'm gonna need you to hurry up.” Tails raised his goggles to his forehead.

“All I have to do is tighten this bolt, and I'll be finished.” Tails looked up at Wave, who was leaning forward and still a head taller than him, and swallowed hard. “Please?” 

“It won't work anyway!” Wave swept her arm back and knocked the engine across the table. Even as worked up as she was, she couldn't bring herself to knock it to the ground in case it broke. “It'll test fine, but you didn't account for the increased stress from angular momentum on hard corners.” Tails shrank into himself, partly from the force of outburst and partly because she was right. “Now, I'm too pent-up to leave here without getting off, and I have a firm window of time to do that, so it's your choice, Shorty. Either whip it out, or bend over.” Tails' tails swished nervously.

“W-Which would you prefer?” He asked. His ears flattened when she sighed and pinched the bridge of her beak.

“If I hadn't walked in on Storm yesterday, I'd say your ass,” Wave growled. “It's obvious I'm going to be doing all the work either way.” Wave pulled her top down to her stomach and knelt down in front of Tails, who completely froze at the sight of Wave's tits. After a moment of silent trembling from Tails, Wave rolled her eyes and grabbed his half-hidden scrotum. “I'm trying to do you a favor, Shorty. Maybe help me out a little?” Wave's fingers pressed into the warm fur of Tails' undercarriage, then dragged back towards his ass. Tails' face flushed as pleasure seeped into his brain. His cock stiffened and pulled out of its sheath, only to be immediately grabbed by Wave. “About time,” She muttered. She pressed her beak into Tails' pelvis, teasing his cock with her tongue to keep growing. He gasped and bent forward as his erection fed itself into Wave's throat.

“Shouldn't--” Tails drew in a shuddering breath as Wave's mouth tightened around his cock. “Shouldn't we move this somewhere else?” Wave looked up at his furiously blushing face and felt her cock twitch against her pants. She gave his cock one last thorough lick as she pulled off it.

“You've wasted enough time already,” she said. “So stop holding out on me, I know you can get harder.” Wave grabbed Tails by the ass and pulled him a few steps forward. She grabbed each boob with one hand and squished them around Tails' cock, looking up to gauge his reaction. She slid herself up, burying Tails in the valley between her breasts while her middle fingers teased her nipples. Tails bit his lip and grabbed Wave's ponytails to hold himself upright. Wave sat down firmly on her heels, Tails' cock almost free of her chest's embrace, and raised one eyebrow at him. Tails mumbled an apology and hid his hands behind his back.

“Good boy,” she said. Tails' mouth fell open as his cock throbbed at her praise. Wave coiled her fingers around it with a hungry smile. “There it is...” She stood up, leaving his cock bobbing in the air. “Lie down.” Tails looked down at the dusty lab floor, then back up to Wave, who was pulling down her pants and underwear in one jerky motion.

“Does it have to be right here?”

“Fine,” Wave huffed. “Lie down on the rug, if you're going to be a princess about it.” She rolled her eyes and kicked off one shoe. Her cock bounced slightly as she hopped one leg out of her pants. She bore down on Tails with a predatory grin, fingers gently massaging her slit. Tails practically tripped over himself on his way to the floor. “Just sit back, hold still...” Her cock hovered parallel to Tails' stomach as she straddled him, lining up her cunt with his throbbing cockhead. “And don't you dare finish before I do.” Her lips spread around his tapered tip, and stopped with not an inch inside. “Say it.”

He wanted so badly to thrust his hips upward, to spear her on his shaft and hear her scream in ecstasy and berate him as she rode him into the floor. The only thing that stopped him was his desire for more praise. He clenched his teeth, flattened his hips to the carpet, and balled his fists.

“I'll hold on,” he said slowly. “I won't cum.”

“That's a good little slut.” Wave slid herself down Tails' cock. Her ass crashed into his hips, and Tails let out a sharp moan. Wave ground her hips in circles against Tails, letting her cock bump into his stomach as she savored him stretching her out. She planted her hands on his chest to pull herself up; her core and thighs did most of the work, her hands were just for stability. Tails watched her powerful abs tighten, and again resisted the urge to buck his hips up. He watched as she slid back down, her head tilting back as her eyes lost focus. Her cock trembled and swayed with every controlled movement. Tails reached forward and grabbed it with both hands. Wave's smile widened as she bottomed out on Tails once again.

“That's it, Shorty!” Wave said through gasps. “Show my cock you love it! Show me you love it as much as I love yours!” Wave's sliding turned into bouncing on Tails' cock, heaving herself halfway off with each pull and falling back down. Every shift of her hips slid her cock through Tails' grip with minimal effort from him. Wave looked down at her jiggling tits and her somewhat-bouncing cock, her smile manic and lust-addled. “I'll bet you could suck it from there,” Wave taunted him. Tails knew he couldn't bend far enough. He'd tried before. “Or maybe you'd prefer it in your ass?” Every word made Tails blush deeper. Most of them were true. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he watched Wave's pussy swallow his cock. His dick was a roaring engine, churning out nerve-dulling pleasure as his balls ached beneath it. The only thing he wanted to do more than cum was to not disappoint her.

“Yes, a little more,” Wave panted. Her eyes were barely open as she started rolling her hips in a circle up Tails' shaft. Tails almost came as his cock dug into her walls. Her pussy drooled over his crotch, staining the white fur of his underbelly. “Hell, Shorty, I'm so close!” Her cock twitched in Tails' grip. Tails watched her face carefully. Her bouncing cleavage and squelching cunt vied for his attention, but he kept his eyes locked on her unfocused gaze as she moaned something that sounded suspiciously like his name. A moment later, her head flew up as her orgasm began.

Her cunt clenched around his cock as her legs collapsed under her. She thrashed back and forth on his cock, and the movement made it easier for Tails to hold her dick steady while it sprayed cum up his chest. He lifted his open mouth to catch as much of her jizz as he could, but only the first few jets went that far. The rest splattered across his chest and chin, with the last few spurts dripping down his hands. Tails' cock felt raw inside her as her hips twitched a few more times, slowing down between each one. She sat on top of him, fingers buried into his soiled chest fur, her chest heaving with every tired, satisfied breath.

“Wave?” Her eyes focused on a splash of cum on top of his nose. “C-can I cum now, please?” A friendly smile crept across Wave's face.

“Yeah, Shorty,” she said on an exhale. “Cum.”

Tails whimpered a “thank you” as he let go. Cum flooded up his cock, forcing his head back as it shot for Wave's womb. Tails moaned and grunted as his hips bucked wildly, officially beyond his control as his orgasm shorted his neurons. Time slowed down; his cock squeezed shot after shot of cum out, each twitch bordering on pain and accompanied by a convulsive thrust of his hips. His hands groped blindly for Wave's thighs, almost surprising him when his fingers sank into his target. His arms tried to pull her down on him, but her hips didn't move. Tails couldn't tell if she was already at his base or just stronger than him.

Tails recognized the end of his orgasm by how much control he regained over his body. His knees were too weak to move, but he noticed that his hips had stopped thrusting. He lifted himself to his elbows, watching Wave stand up through the haze still occupying most of his brain.

“Thanks, Shorty,” Wave said. She pulled her pants back up and adjusted her waistband as she spoke. “I really needed that.”

“You didn't pull off,” Tails said. Wave paused with her top halfway onto her boobs to raise an eyebrow at him. Tails blinked as he tried to assemble his next sentence. “When I cum, you usually pull off.” Wave looked down at him with mild annoyance.

“You got a treat this time,” she said. “Don't complain, or it'll never happen again.” She fixed her top and checked her hair in the sheen of some nearby chrome. “It probably won't anyway, but if you liked it, I wouldn't push your luck.” She grabbed her board as she strode proudly out of the workshop, a slight awkwardness in her gait the only hint that she had been rutting like an animal minutes before. “Until next time, Shorty.” Tails eyes fell shut as she hopped onto her board.

“I've gotta start locking my door,” Tails muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly lost my mind and wrote this in about eight hours. I expected it to take longer.


End file.
